


Darkness In The Dawn

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After being betrayed by 90% of the British Wizarding World, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Susan Bones leave for good, while in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, The Seven (plus Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Calypso, and Will Solace) are forced out of the protective borders and subsequently meet Harry, Hermione, and Susan. Chaos intervenes, and offers them a choice to join his army and fight for freedom and justice.





	Darkness In The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I thought about, so I decided it'd be interesting.

In Grimauld Place, one Harry James Potter sighed, sitting on his bed. It had been two weeks since...since the British Wizarding World had (unfairly) chosen to kick him, Hermione, and Susan out. Out of all the people he'd saved and thought wouldn't betray him, only the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Bill and Fleur and Charlie and the Hogwarts professors did. 

Even Ron (the traitorous little bastard) hadn't believed him. It hadn't been his fault Ginny died due to severe injuries from being flung into a wall! "Harry?" Hermione asked, and he sighed. 

"I'm here," he muttered. 

"Susan Bones is at the door...she told me she's staying with us, but the better option right now is to leave." With that said, Hermione left, Harry stood up. Susan Bones, even though she'd been Sorted into Gryffindor, had become a great friend of he and Hermione and Ron (traitorous little bastard) and the Quidditch team despite the awkward first few weeks in Hogwarts, and had been incredibly kind and even became a mentor figure to him once she'd learned he knew nothing of his heritage. In their (what was supposed to be) last year in Hogwarts, Harry, Ron (traitorous little bastard), Hermione, and Susan had left the safety of Hogwarts and had traveled around the British Isles, looking for Horocruxes of Voldemort. 

Thanks to the Goblins, their search had been over much quicker. Charlie had also been quick to offer his services, which had been accepted before the historic Battle of Hogwarts. The muffled sounds of Hermione and Susan hugging each other and reuniting caused Harry to stand up. They had some packing to do. 

* * *

 Percy Jackson's life had been going great until now. His mom and stepdad and the Olympians believed him, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Nico, Will, and Frank's story. One of the safest godsdamn places on Earth to reside, and they kick them out! 

"Percy!" Paul called, and Percy got up from his and Annabeth's shared bed (the seven, Nico, Will, Calypso, and Thalia all shared a room, perks of living in a house instead of an apartment), and walked out of the room. 

"Dad!" The American male said, hugging his father tightly, then he noticed the other Olympians. Without really thinking, he knelt down in front of them, having seen his other friends do the same. 

"Rise, heroes," Zeus said, and they did. "I am sure you are...aware of the compilations at both camps. We," he said, gesturing to the other gods and goddesses of Olympus, "have decided that it is in your best interest if you leave the country. Head to Halifax, Canada. We have...agreed with someone that they will take you in for a time until the compilations die down, and the half-bloods realize how wrong they were." The Seven, Nico, Will, Thalia, and Calypso nodded. They had some packing to do.


End file.
